Es war einmal kein Blinddate
by Lilithakaducky
Summary: Hermine kramte ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament aus ihrer Tasche. Hier, das sollte genügen, dass Malfoy kaum mehr versuchen wird Snape gegen irgend jemanden auszuspielen.“ Die Drei wollen Malfoy und Snape einen Streich spielen, doch die Dinge entwi
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Gehört mir nicht. Hat es nie, wird es nie und das ist auch gut so. JKR weiss besser mit den Charakteren umzugehen, als ich es je könnte:)_

_Dies ist wieder einmal eine Antwort von mir auf eine Challenge die Angel auf unserer deutschen Snape-Fiction seite lanciert hat._

_Das Thema war ein Blinddate_

_Die Vorgabe für Dinge, die in der Fic vorkommen, oder erwähnt werden müssen: Eine Kontaktanzeige, Die drei Besen, Feuerwhisky, Sirup, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonnagall, Liebesbriefe, Drei Kandidaten/Kandidatinnen, ein Herzinfarkt und ein Kater (Wobei die Bedeutung des Wortes frei interpretiert werden darf)_

**Es war einmal...kein Blinddate**

In jeder Schule, in der viele Kinder und Teenager auf einem Haufen lebten, gab es mal Konflikte. Hogwarts, die Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei in England, war dabei keine Ausnahme. Auch war es eigentlich nicht aussergewöhnlich, dass dann und wann ein Lehrer seine Macht ausnutzte und die Schüler traktierte.

Bloss eines war sich Harry Potter, seines Zeichens heranwachsender Zauberer und „der Junge der überlebte", gewiss. Die wenigsten anderen Schulen hatten einen solch widerlichen Lehrer, wie seinen Zaubertränkeprofessor.

Severus Snape. Fettighaariger, hackennasiger, vogelscheuchenähnlicher Tyrann, brachte die Kunst, Schüler zu traktieren, auf ganz neue Ebenen.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und sehr schwer zurückgehaltener Wut liess er die neueste Flut wüster Beleidigungen über sich ergehen, als Snape wie ein riesiger Geier über seine Schulter gebeugt war und seinen Trank kommentierte.

„Aber, aber Potter", schnurrte dieser böse. „Kein Wunder, dass Sie damals Ihre _Berühmtheit_", er spie das Wort aus, als sei es etwas ganz ekliges, „als Baby errungen haben. Damals waren Ihre geistigen Fähigkeiten noch so zurückgeblieben, dass Ihre offensichtliche Dummheit Ihnen nicht im Weg stehen konnte."

Malfoy kicherte laut irgendwo zu Harrys Linken. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, wurde er deshalb nicht von Snape gemassregelt und dieser schien noch gieriger und überheblicher zu klingen, als er fortfuhr: „Vielleicht hätte Ihnen Lockhart damals eher das Gehirn, anstelle der Knochen wegzaubern sollen. Scheinbar erreichen Sie so mehr."

Diesmal grölte Malfoy offen und auch die anderen Slytherins kicherten böse und schadenfreudig.

Snape aber schritt wieder ausladend zum vorderen Teil des Zimmers und wirbelte dort noch einmal effektvoll herum. „Eine F und fünf Punkte von Gryffindor, für Sie beide, Mister Potter und Mister Weasley."

Harry hörte seinen Banknachbarn und Partner in dieser Stunde geräuschvoll schlucken, doch jeder der Gryffindors hatte in den vergangenen Jahren gelernt, sich nicht bei Snape zu beschweren.

„Ich glaube es einfach nicht. Snape hat Malfoy praktisch beobachtet, wie er eine Bertie Botts Bohne in euren Kessel geworfen hat", sagte Hermine spitz, während sie, ihre Schulbücher gegen ihre Brust gepresst, vom Kerker zur Grossen Halle gingen.

„Als ob das Snape schon jemals gestoppt hätte", murrte Ron.

„Genau", stimmte ihm Harry mit ekelverzogenem Geicht zu. „Malfoy ist solch ein mieser Speichellecker und Snape scheint das auch voll zu geniessen."

"Ein fettiger Bastard passt halt zum anderen", schimpfte Ron durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Wir sollten den beiden mal gründlich die Suppe versalzen."

„Professor Snape ist ein Lehrer und ein Mitglied des Ordens", empörte sich Hermine.

Ron murmelte etwas unverständliches, aber die Worte ‚fraglich' und ‚untauglich' schienen darin vorzukommen.

„Wir müssen Snape ja nicht offen angreifen", sagte Harry. „Wenn wir bloss Malfoy mal in seine Ungunst bringen könnten..."

„Genau", fiel ihm Ron ins Wort. „So dass er Snape nicht mehr so offensichtlich gegen uns ausspielen kann.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Ist ja auch ganz simpel. Sagt Professor Snape doch einfach, dass Malfoy ein unfairer, gemeiner Kerl ist. Er wird bestimmt sofort beeindruckt sein."

„Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass es einfach sein wird", murmelte Ron betreten.

Aber in Harrys Hirn hatte es schon angefangen zu arbeiten.

Interessanterweise war es Hermine, welche etwa eine Woche später mit einer Idee ankam.

Ganz aufgeregt stürmte sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, eine Zeitung in ihrer Hand wie eine Trophäe hin- und herwedelnd.

„Jungs, ich hab's!"

„Hast was?" fragte Ron und sah von seinen Hausaufgaben in Zauberergeschichte hoch. Er schien jedoch freudiger über die Ablenkung von der verhassten Arbeit zu sein, als dass er wirkliches Interesse an ihrer neuen Idee zu haben schien.

„Was hast du", fragte Harry mit kaum mehr Enthusiasmus.

„Das hier." Und damit knallte Hermine die Zeitung zwischen den beiden auf den Tisch.

„Du hast den Quibbler?" fragte Ron mit grossen Augen.

„Ähm, Hermine", sagte Harry zögernd. „Wir kennen die Zeitung aber wir dachten, dass dich der Inhalt nicht sonderlich interessiert."

„Yep, nicht seriös genug", sagte Ron.

Hermine seufzte übertrieben laut. „Es ist nicht der Quibbler an und für sich, der mich interessiert, aber als ich ihn gestern mal durchgeblättert habe..." Sie warf Ron, der sie nun frech angrinste einen bösen Blick zu. „Luna hat ihn rumliegen lassen und mir war langweilig, okay? Egal." Sie wandte sich demonstrativ wieder Harry zu und ignorierte Rons noch breiteres Grinsen, während sie den Quibbler an einer Stelle aufschlug und Harry hinschob. Ron reckte sich nun doch neugierig vor um einen Blick zu erhaschen.

„Das sind die Anzeigen", stellte Harry verwirrt fest."

„Genau", stimmte Hermine ein, zufrieden als wäre dies die einzige nötige Erklärung.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, Hermine", sagte Harry mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

Hermine stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Taille. „Ihr wolltet doch Malfoys Einfluss auf Professor Snape schmälern, oder nicht?"

Nun hatte sie sofort das volle Interesse der Jungs. „Sag bloss, du hast einen Weg gefunden?"

Hermine nickte.

„Aber was haben Stelleninserate damit zu tun?" fragte Harry, während er amüsiert den gezeichneten, sich bewegenden Miniaturzauberer beobachtete, als dieser einen Drachen bändigte.

„Es geht nicht um die Stelleninserate. Schaut hier", sagte Hermine und zeigte auf einige kleinere Abschnitte unten rechts auf der Seite.

„Kontaktanzeigen?" fragte Ron verblüfft.

„Genau", nickte Hermine.

Harry und Ron sahen sie nur verständnislos an. Hermine seufzte erneut ob der langen Leitung der beiden, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und kramte ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament aus ihrer Tasche. „Hier, das sollte genügen, dass Malfoy kaum mehr versuchen wird Snape gegen irgend jemanden auszuspielen."

Harry und Ron lasen die kurze Notiz.

_Gutaussehender, erfolgreicher und homoerotisch erfahrener Geschäftsmann sucht die sexuelle Abwechslung. Du solltest männlich sein, nicht über vierzig Jahre alt, schlank, dunkelhaarig und offen für alles. Du solltest Dich ausserdem zumindest ansatzweise mit Zaubertränken auskennen, damit ich interessiert bin_. _Ich bin blond, gut gebaut, Anfang vierzig, äusserst kultiviert und sexuell hemmungslos. Spielereien mit Zaubertränken sind ein Muss aber auch andere Spielsachen und Rollenspiele sehr erwünscht. _

_L.M._

Einen Moment lang war es vollkommen still und dann prusteten Harry und Ron lauthals los.

„Draco wird sich nicht sicher sein, ob es wirklich sein Vater ist, der dies geschrieben hat, aber er wird seine Zweifel haben", sagte Hermine zufrieden. „Fragen wird er seinen Vater wohl kaum. Und dann wird er sich fragen, wo sein Vater, wenn er es wirklich war, die Erfahrung her hat und von der Beschreibung seiner Vorlieben..."

„Wird er annehmen, dass Snape..."

Hermine nickte „Immerhin waren die Beiden zusammen auf der Schule und kennen sich scheinbar gut."

Ron lachte wieder. „Das ist brillant Hermine. Ich bin ehrlich beeindruckt, dass du so etwas machst."

Hermine runzelte fragend die Stirn und Harry führte Rons Gedanken weiter. „Da hat Ron schon einen Punkt, Hermine. Ich meine, ich denke nicht, dass andere Leute die Schlussfolgerung ziehen, wenn sie diesen Mist hier überhaupt lesen, aber was ist mit Snape? Er würde das sicher tun. Wenn er davon erfahren und der Sache auf den Grund gehen sollte..."

"Das wird er nicht", sagte Hermine mit einem entschlossenen Kopfschütteln. „Wir können keine richtige Kontaktanzeige aufgeben, aber die bestehende in einem Exemplar mit dem neuen Text versehen. Weder Professor Snape noch sonst wer wird jemals davon erfahren. Der Professor wird keinen Schaden davontragen, da Malfoy es wohl kaum herumerzählen wird. Aber Malfoy wird seinen Hauslehrer in Zukunft sicher nicht mehr im selben, guten Licht sehen."

Wieder war es einen kurzen Moment still und dann flüsterte Ron: „Weißt du Harry, manchmal macht sie mir echt Angst. So sehr wie Fred und George..."

Malfoy aufzuspüren war nicht schwer. Immerhin teilten die Slytherins sich einige Klassen mit den Gryffindors. Schwerer war es, ihn alleine zu erwischen, da er fast immer von Crabbe, Goyle oder einem anderen seiner hirnlosen Gefolgsleuten umrundet war. Aber auch das war nicht ein so unmögliches Unterfangen, wie Harry zuerst gedacht hatte, dank einer gewissen verzauberten Karte.

Versteckt unter seinem Tarnumhang warteten Harry und seine Freunde in einer Nische in den Kerkern, kurz vor dem Zaubertränkezimmer und auf dem Weg zu dem Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, und beobachteten gespannt, wie sich die Fussspuren unter dem Schriftzug _Draco_ _Malfoy_ in ihre Richtung bewegten. Sie hatten vor zwei Stunden, nach dem Abendessen in der Grossen Halle, beobachtet wie Malfoy mit Kassiopeia Berrett, einer recht ansehnlichen Viertklässlerin von Ravenclaw verschwunden war.

Von seinem selbstgefälligen Gebaren und ihren verzückten Blicken in seine Richtung, als sie sich förmlich an ihn geklammert hatte, war es nicht schwer zu erraten gewesen, was die beiden vorhatten. Auch war es offensichtlich gewesen, dass Malfoy wohl kaum seine übliche männlichen Begleiter in seiner Nähe haben wollen würde.

Langsam hallten die Schritte näher. Harry deaktivierte die Karte mit einem geflüsterten: „Unheil angerichtet", faltete sie rasch zusammen und blickte gespannt von der, undeutlich erkennbar, am Rand des Korridorboden liegenden Zeitung zum Ende des Ganges.

Als Malfoy dann auch, mit einem noch selbstgefälligeren Grinsen als zuvor erschien, sorgte ein gut platzierter ‚Bemerk-mich-Zauber' von der Hand Hermines auf der veränderten Kontaktanzeige, dass Malfoy gerade im richtigen Moment in die besagte Ecke blickte und mit einem Stirnrunzeln den Quibbler hochhob. Als er erkannte, was für eine Zeitung es war, verzog sich sein Mund angewidert.

Aber obwohl er scheinbar weniger als wenig von dem Quibbler hielt, brachte ihn Hermines subtiler Fluch doch dazu, es durchzublättern und an der Anzeige haften zu bleiben. Für ihn würde es sich so anfühlen, als dass er etwas aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen hätte, welches seine Neugier weckte. Gespannt begann er die Annonce zu lesen, bevor er erbleichte und sein Kiefer in einer comicartigen Weise langsam nach unten klappte. Sein Mund bewegte sich mehrmals, als ob er versuchen würde etwas zu sagen, aber die Worte ihm im Hals stecken bleiben würden.

Harry bemerkte wie Ron mühsam ein Kichern unterdrückte und er war sich des Grinsens bewusst, welches sich auf seinem eigenen Gesicht ausbreitete.

Malfoy war offensichtlich mehr als geschockt und mit Genugtuung beobachtete Harry wie sein Gesichtsausdruck zwischen Scham, Zorn und Unglauben hin und her wechselte.

Wie immer war Hermines Plan perfekt denn alles lief genau wie beabsichtigt und sie schienen ihr Ziel erreicht zu haben...

Bis ihnen eine tiefe, schneidende Stimme einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte.

„Darf ich erfahren, was Sie ausserhalb der Sperrstunde hier draussen tun, Mister Malfoy?"

Wie eine dunkle Wolke aus schwarzem Stoff stand plötzlich Snape im Gang. Knapp drei Meter von ihnen und noch weniger von Malfoy entfernt.

Hermine zog scharf den Atem ein, verstummte aber noch rechtzeitig, bevor sie sich den beiden Slytherins gegenüber bemerkbar machen konnte. Aber nicht nur sie stand unter Schock.

Snape sollte nicht hier sein.

Harry versuchte sein plötzlich wild schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen. Snape würde Malfoy kaum die Zeitung wegnehmen. Er war ja immerhin sein goldener Slytherin. Und selbst wenn er es tat, dann war es nicht sicher, ob Hermines Spruch auch auf ihn wirken würde.

Wie in einem Traum beobachtete Harry, wie sich Dracos Mine in eine wütende Fratze verwandelte und er Snape hasserfüllt anfunkelte.

„Ich wollte gerade wieder zurück, _Sir_." Er zischte das ‚Sir' förmlich. Snape hob bloss eine Augenbraue und hielt die Hand vor. „Darf ich sehen, was Sie in der Hand haben, Mister Malfoy?"

‚Gibs ihm nicht, bitte gibs ihm nicht', flehte Harry in Gedanken. Dracos Gesicht wurde noch wütender und er warf das Heft Snape heftig vor die Füsse. „Was haben Sie mit meinem Vater gemacht? Und leugnen Sie es lieber nicht. Ich fand es schon immer merkwürdig, wie gut er immer von Ihnen redet. Er verteidigt sonst niemanden so extrem.

„Malfoy", warnte Snape mit leiser, gefährlicher Stimme. „Glauben Sie sich nicht in der Lage, dass ich Ihnen alles durchgehen lasse." Dennoch bückte er sich und hob das Heft auf. Als ob das Schicksal sie noch absichtlich veräppeln wollte, öffnete es sich genau auf der Seite mit den Anzeigen und Snapes Blick blieb unten rechts auf der Seite hängen. Genau auf ihrem gefälschten Inserat. Seine Reaktion war um einiges beherrschter als die Malfoys, aber auch seine Augen weiteten sich erst einen Sekundenbruchteil und dann verzog er seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich.

„Kommen Sie in mein Büro, Malfoy", sagte er leise und drehte sich um. Als Malfoy zögerte, blickte er halb über seine Schulter zurück. „Sofort!"

Sein Ton hätte sicherlich den grossen See gefrieren lassen können und auch Malfoy war gegen ihn nicht immun. Noch immer wutentbrannt, aber wie mechanisch stolzierte er vor seinem Lehrer in das Klassenzimmer, welches von Snape hinter ihnen geschlossen wurde.

„Oh nein", jammerte Hermine. „Was tun wir jetzt? Er hätte es nie sehen dürfen."

„Ganz ruhig Hermine", versuchte Harry sie zu beschwichtigen, während er über die möglichen Konsequenzen nachdachte.

„Er kann nicht wirklich was tun, kann er?" fragte Ron panisch. „Er kann höchstens Malfoy fragen und herausfinden, dass die Anzeige gefälscht war, aber er kann nicht herausfinden, wer es gemacht hat."

Harry blickte fragend zu Hermine, welche ebenfalls krampfhaft grübelte. „Er wird sicher Malfoy aufklären, dass damals nichts lief und dass er mit seinem Vater reden würde. Der Fluch konnte jeder Sechst- oder Siebtklässler platziert haben. Ich glaube er wird erst einmal wissen wollen, ob Malfoy wirklich so etwas geschrieben hat. Im schlimmsten Fall haben wir nichts erreicht, im besten Fall bleibt ein Rest von Misstrauen von Malfoy Snape gegenüber."

„Psst", zischte Ron plötzlich, als sich die Tür zu Snapes Klassenraum wieder öffnete und er mit Malfoy wieder heraus kam.

Alle Wut war aus Malfoys Gesicht gewichen und er lächelte seinen Hauslehrer dekadent an. „Danke Sir, dass Sie mich decken und nicht verraten."

Snape nickte knapp. „Sie kennen die Regeln, Mister Malfoy. Während ich nichts gegen gelegentliche Ausflüge oder unfaire Methoden Ihrerseits habe, so erwarte ich doch, dass Sie Ihrem Haus dienen oder aber zumindest nicht schaden. Wenn Sie jemals wegen Ihren nächtlichen Romanzen Punkte verlieren, dann haben Sie sich bei mir zu verantworten, verstanden?"

Malfoy grinste noch breiter. „Alles klar, Sir. Ich werde vorsichtig sein. Und vielleicht kann ich gleichzeitig dafür sorgen, dass Ravenclaw einige Punkte verliert. Das ist zwar nicht so gut wie Gryffindor, aber ich würde eher sterben, als mich mit einer von denen abzugeben."

Snape nickte und der Ansatz eines bösen Lächelns umspielte auch seine Lippen. „Das würde ich auch nie von Ihnen erwarten. Aber nun verschwinden Sie schnell."

Malfoy drehte sich um und eilte den Korridor hinunter, in Richtung der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsräume. Kaum war er ausser Sichtweite verschwand das Lächeln um Snapes Mund und mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck verschwand er in dem Klassenzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Das glaube ich nicht", flüsterte Hermine. „Er hat Malfoy geoblivatet."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Der Schock, dass Snape seinem Schüler so einfach in den Erinnerungen herumgepfuscht hatte, sass vor allem bei Hermine sehr tief, aber auch für Ron und Harry war es kaum zu begreifen. Snape war zwar ein mieser Mistkerl, aber noch immer ein Lehrer. Ein Lehrer sollte nicht seine Macht so gegen seine Schüler ausspielen. Ausserdem warf es die Frage auf, warum Snape es ihm nicht einfach erklärt hatte. War er so abhängig vom guten Willen Malfoys oder aber hatte er etwas zu verbergen?

Tatsache war aber, dass Malfoy augenscheinlich die ganze Erinnerung an den Artikel verloren hatte und die unausgesprochene Angst, dass jeder der Schüler mal zu einem Opfer werden konnte oder schon geworden war ohne sich daran zu erinnern schien plötzlich sehr substanziell.

Jedoch wurde dieser Schock bald von etwas noch Unglaublicherem abgelöst.

Selbst Hermine, obwohl sie nichts von der, zugegeben nicht gross vorhandenen, Seriosität des Quibblers hielt, gab sich manchmal mit solcher Lektüre ab. In letzter Zeit sogar recht häufig. Ob es an ihrer engeren Bekanntschaft mit Loona Lovegood oder mit ihrem missglückten Streich zusammenhing, konnte Harry nicht sagen, aber ein paar Wochen nach der ganzen Sache, kam sie sehr verstört zu spät am Morgen in die schon fast leere Grosse Halle, in ihren Händen die neueste Ausgabe der Zeitung.

Wortlos setzte sie sich an den Tisch neben Harry und Ron, schob ihnen das geöffnete Magazin unter die Nase und zeigte auf eine der neuen Anzeigen.

Harry glaubte erst nicht, was er da las:

_Hallo L.M._

Ich wäre interessiert, Dich für ein erotisches Abenteuer zu treffen. Ich bin knapp vierzig, schlank und entspreche auch sonst Deinen Ansprüchen. Wie Du bin ich eher dem männlichen Geschlecht zugetan. Und wie Du bin auch ich Rollenspielen und erotischen Spielereien nicht abgeneigt. Auch für Bondage bin ich offen. Leider ist ein Treffen bei mir Zuhause nicht möglich. Mach doch bitte einen Vorschlag, solltest Du auch Interesse an einem Date haben.

_S_

„Da hat jemand auf unsere Kontaktanzeige geantwortet", schluckte Ron fassungslos.

„Snape", sage Harry tonlos.

Rons Augen weiteten sich erst, bis auch er sich zu erinnern schien. „Niemand sonst weiss davon..."

„Snape muss doch zumindest eine Verbindung zwischen Lucius Malfoy und dem Inserat gezogen haben. So dumm ist er doch nicht", sagte Harry.

„Und er hätte andernfalls auch nicht Malfoy Junior geoblivated..." sagte Ron.

„Vielleicht will er herausfinden, ob es wirklich Malfoy ist", überlegte Hermine.

„Oder aber..." Ron verstummte, und er sah aus als sei ihm sehr übel. Auf alle Fälle hatte er nun Hermines und Harrys Interesse. „Oder aber was?" fragte Harry.

„Oder aber wir haben mit dem Inserat voll ins Schwarze getroffen und Snape denkt, dass das Inserat eine Spielerei Malfoys ist."

Das liess sie erst mal alle verstummen.

„Du kannst doch nicht glauben, dass Snape ihm so was zutrauen würde?" sagte Hermine.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es sind Slytherins. Die leben für verdeckte Spielchen..."

Harry wusste nicht, welchem Impuls er nachgeben sollte. Gelächter oder Unglauben. „Das kann nicht sein. Snape und Malfoy schwul?"

„Harry Potter", schalt Hermine mit halbherziger Entrüstung. „Da ist nichts falsches an Homosexualität."

„In der Zaubererwelt schon", flüsterte Ron. „Das ist einfach eklig." Er schauderte übertrieben.

Harry warf Hermine einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und ignorierte Ron. An das konservative Denken der Zauberergesellschaft hatte er sich bereits gewöhnt, und gerade das machte den Gedanken von den Reinblütlern und pro-Voldemort eingestellten Slytherins zusammen im Bett so lächerlich.. „Ich habe nichts gegen Homosexuelle, Hermine. Aber wir sprechen hier von Malfoy Senior und _Snape._ Snape mit irgend jemandem im Bett..." Nun war es an Harry zu schaudern. Sich Snape beim Sex (oder auch nur verträumt Liebesbriefe schreibend) vorzustellen war schlimmer als sich Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon bei der Zeugung Dudleys zu verbildlichen. Snape war fies, gemein, hässlich, dünn, fettig und alles in allem einfach asexual.

Der nächste Quibbler wurde von den dreien mit grösster Spannung erwartet. Das Warten lenkte sie sogar von Umbridge und ihren immer schlimmer werdenden Gemeinheiten ab.

Und tatsächlich, in der nächsten Ausgabe gab es mehr als eine Reaktion auf Snapes Inserat.

Insgesamt gab es sogar drei Interessenten.

_Hallo Unbekannter. Ich habe Deine Annonce gelesen. Falls dieser L.M. kein Interesse an einem Treffen haben sollte, dann können wir uns gerne bei mir treffen._

_Bis hoffentlich bald_

_K._

stand in der ersten der Antworten unter einer Anzeige einer ‚gut erhaltenen, tabulosen Achtzigjährigen'.

Gleich daneben war eine zweite Antwort auf ‚Snapes' Anzeige..

_Lieber S._

_Ich habe Deine Antwort an einen bestimmten L.M. gelesen und wollte fragen, ob Du auch an Spielereien mit Tieren und Vergrösserungszaubern interessiert wärst._

R.

Zuunterst auf der Seite fanden sie dann aber das, was sie interessierte:

_Hallo S._

Kennen wir uns oder bist Du ein Seher, dass Du meine Vorlieben so gut kennst? Gerne würde ich mich mit Dir treffen. Ich schlage einen öffentlichen Platz vor. Kennst Du die ‚Drei Besen' in Hogsmeade. Das ist in Schottland. Sicher kannst Du ausfindig machen, wo das ist und dort hin apparieren. Unser Treffen wird folgendermassen ablaufen: Wir treffen uns am Mittwoch um neun Uhr Abends. Ich setze mich zu Dir und wir reden. Wenn wir uns sympathisch sind, gehen wir auf mein gemietetes Zimmer, wo ich Dir beim Brauen eines Gleitmittels zuschauen, bevor wir unserer weiteren Fantasie freien Lauf lassen.

_Liebe Grüsse_

_L_

„Das wird ja immer verrückter. Malfoy würde sich wohl kaum in der Öffentlichkeit blicken lassen. Und Snape auch nicht", flüsterte Ron

Hermine überlegte kurz. „Sie können sich ja einen Illusionszauber über sich legen, falls sie befürchten entdeckt zu werden. Aber diese Seite des Quibblers wird wohl kaum sehr häufig gelesen. Und die wenigen, die es tun, haben entweder andere Interesse an den Inhalten oder kennen zumindest Snape nicht."

„Da muss ich dabei sein", sagte Harry entschlossen.

„Wir dürfen aber so spät nicht mehr aus den Gemeinschaftsräumen, geschweige denn nach Hogsmeade", wandte Hermine ein.

„Dem lässt sich einfach abhelfen, Hermine. Falls du es vergessen hast; Harry hat einen Tarnumhang und wir kennen einen geheimen Tunnel", grinste Ron, dem die Aussicht sehr zu gefallen schien, Snape in einer kompromittierenden Situation zu erwischen.

Ron wirkte ungemein vergnügt, als sie sich gedrängt durch den geheimen Durchgang, der nach Hogmeade führte, bewegten. In Wahrheit war er schon die letzten Tage so gewesen und er war nicht alleine damit. Hermine schien die einzige von ihnen zu sein, welche die Idee eines schwulen Snapes nicht komplett aus den Bahnen geworfen und zumindest teilweise von ihren anderen Problemen abgelenkt hatte.

„Vielleicht sehen wir, wie Snape einen der Bewerber, oder sogar Malfoy küsst", säuselte Harry vergnügt, blickte zu Ron und sie beide verzogen wie auf Kommando das Gesicht und machten würgende Laute, nur um gleich loszulachen.

„Das ist nicht lustig", sagte Hermine, doch auch ihr Gesicht widersprach ihren Worten. Sich Snape beim Küssen vorzustellen war auch zu arg.

„Hmm", sagte Ron gedehnt und machte plötzlich ein sehr nachdenkliches Gesicht.

„Was ist nun schon wieder?" fragte Hermine spitz.

Ron gab sich alle Mühe ernst zu bleiben, als er mit schlecht gespielter Nachdenklichkeit sagte: „Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Anzeige der rüstigen achtzigjährigen Hexe?"

„Und?" puffte Hermine nur halb interessiert.

„Vielleicht war das ja von McGonagall..."

Harry prustete los, doch Hermine blickte Ron bloss noch wütender an. „Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind, Ron Weasley."

Ron ignorierte sie.

„Und der andere Interessent auf Snapes Kontaktanzeige?" fragte Harry vergnügt.

Hermine verwarf die Arme und drängte sich vor um vor ihnen zu gehen, doch Ron dachte einen Moment lang angestrengt nach. „Hmm. Der mit den Tierspielen hat doch mit R. unterschrieben..."

„Wenn du nun Rubeus Hagrid sagst, Ron, haue ich dich", warnte Harry halbherzig.

„Ich dachte eher an Remus Lupin", grinste Ron und fügte gleich ein theatralisches „Aua", hinzu, als ihm Harry in die Seite boxte, ohne jedoch sein eigenes Grinsen ganz von seinem Gesicht verbannen zu können.

„Hört endlich auf mit euren Kindereien, wir sind da", sagte Hermine über ihre Schulter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

T.B.C.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Sie entschieden sich dafür, sich wie Harry ihrem dritten Schuljahr unter einem der Tische zu verstecken, wobei sie darauf achteten, das ganze Lokal im Blickfeld zu behalten. Glücklicherweise war das ‚Drei Besen' mitten in der Woche fast leer. Bloss an einem Tisch in der Ecke sass ein älterer Zauberer mit schäbiger, altmodisch aussehender Robe, Buckel und angegrautem Haar und hielt ein Glas mit Feuerwhisky umklammert, als wäre es das Kostbarste auf der Welt. Er schien schon leicht angetrunken zu sein und murmelte ununterbrochen mit dem Glas vor sich. Madame Rosmerta, die Eigentümerin des ‚Drei Besen', stand hinter dem Tresen und polierte an ein paar Gläsern herum, während sie immer wieder halb misstrauisch, halb bedauernd zu ihrem einzigen Kunden hinschielte.

Zuerst hatte Ron vermutet, dass dies Snape in Verkleidung war, doch Hermine und Harry hatten diese Idee bald leise murmelnd verworfen. Immerhin waren sie ganze zwanzig Minuten zu früh. Und selbst wenn sich Snape so verkleidet hätte wäre es kaum vorstellbar, dass er sich so betrinken würde, und wie der Mann dort einen Feuerwhisky nach dem anderen herunterstürzte, als wäre es nichts als Sirup.

Ron jedoch hielt an seiner Vermutung fest und sagte ihnen, dass es erstens weniger verwunderlich wäre, als dass Snape schwul war, und andererseits ein regelmässiger Kater in Folge regen Alkoholgebrauchs auch sein üblich sonniges Gemüt erklären würde. Worauf ihm Hermine flüsternd eingeschärft hatte, dass wohl ein Zaubertränkemeister noch ein Gegenmittel für einen Kater brauen könne.

Spätestens, als sie anfing ihm einige mögliche Zaubertränke, samt ihren Rezepten aufzuzählen, hatte er aufgehört ihr zu widersprechen.

Zwanzig Minuten, eine neue Flasche auf dem Tisch und eine Ermahnung Rosmertas, dass diese die letzte sei, später, war der einzige Gast in dem Lokal noch immer der alte Zauberer.

„Snape ist nie zu spät", flüsterte Harry.

„Vielleicht kommt er ja nicht", antwortete Hermine verunsichert.

„Oder er sitzt schon lange betrunken am Tisch..."

Rons geflüsterte Worte wurden vom Klingeln über der Tür unterbrochen. Sofort schnellten all ihre Köpfe hoch und erwartungsvoll blickten in sie die Richtung des Eingangs.

Ein Zauberer, Anfang dreissig mit schütterem sandbraunem Haar, spitzer Nase und eckiger Brille betrat den Raum und blickte sich nervös um, während seine Hände vor seinem Körper krampfhaft den Versuch zu machen schienen, ein Taschentuch zu erwürgten.

„Hallo, junger Mann", begrüsste ihn Rosmerta freundlich aber bestimmt.

Der Zauberer schien den Wink zu verstehen und setzte sich mit etwas zu ruckartigen Bewegungen an einen Tisch, nahe bei der Tür. „Ei...einen Kürbissaft, bitte", sagte er noch immer nervös, während er immer wieder, mit so übertriebener Mühe unauffällig zu sein, zu dem alten Zauberer schielte, dass es einem auffallen _musste_.

Die nächsten Minuten vergingen damit, dass der Alte sich weiter betrank und der jüngere Zauberer, je länger er zu ihm hinüber schielte, immer nervöser und unwilliger wurde.

Um viertel nach neun, kurz bevor Harry ernsthaft in Betracht zog die anderen zur Rückkehr zu bewegen, öffnete sich die Vordertür erneut und eine grossgewachsene Gestalt unter einem schwarzen Kapuzenumhang trat hinein.

Harry fühlte, wie sich die anderen sofort versteiften und auch er wurde wieder ganz aufmerksam.

Der Neuankömmling hob die Arme, schob die Kapuze zurück und enthüllte sein Gesicht.

Es war Snape.

Er war tatsächlich gekommen, was endgültig eines bewies: Severus Snape, allgemeines Ekel der Schule, war stockschwul. Harry grinste erneut breit. Der taschentuchwürgende Mann an seinem Tisch atmete erleichtert aus, als er Snape entdeckte und besah ihn mit offenem Interesse von oben bis unten.

Na ja, dachte Harry, im Vergleich zu dem Besoffenen war Snape wahrscheinlich wirklich die bessere Alternative, aber auch nur ein klein wenig.

Snape beachtete den ihn offen musternden Mann nicht mit mehr als einem bösen Verziehen seiner Lippen und lief stattdessen zu einem Tisch in einer Ecke des kleinen Raums, nicht weit von ihnen entfernt, und setzte sich dahinter. Im Gegensatz zu dem Mann vorhin war sein Rundblick im Lokal um einiges subtiler.

Madame Rosmerta näherte sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Was für eine Überraschung, Sie hier zu sehen, Professor Snape. Darf ich Ihnen das übliche bringen?"

Snape nickte knapp und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Seine Augen waren an die gegenüberliegende Wand geheftet, doch plötzlich überkam Harry ein Gefühl, als ob er beobachtet würde. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Snape konnte doch wohl ihre Anwesenheit nicht mit Okklumentik erfühlen, oder?

„Der trifft sich doch tatsächlich in aller Öffentlichkeit hier mit Malfoy oder anderen Interessenten", flüsterte Ron.

„Na und? Die werden ja wohl kaum hier gleich wild rumknutschen", antwortete Hermine, die damit beschäftigt war, eine Haarsträne, die sich an einem losen Holzsplitter am Tischbein verfangen hatte, zu befreien, ohne, dass der Tarnumhang verrutschte.

„Urgh. Hermine. Bitte. Ich übergebe mich gleich."

Harry ignorierte die Beiden und beobachtete, wie Rosmerta Snape einen Feuerwhisky brachte.

„So viel zu einem Snape, der nicht trinkt," hörte er Ron murmeln.

Der jüngere Zauberer schien immer nervöser zu werden und fasste sich schliesslich ein Herz. Mit einem Ruck, wobei er fast sein Glass Kürbissaft umstiess, stand er auf und trat neben Snapes Tisch.

„Entschuldigung."

Snape blickte ihn herablassend an und eine Augenbraue hob sich.

„Ähm, ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber kann es sein, dass du der S. von der Kontaktanzeige bist? Du hast sicher meine Antwort gelesen."

Harry hielt die Luft voll Erwartung an und auch Hermine und Ron waren plötzlich stocksteif.

Snape erhob sich langsam wie in Zeitlupe, bis er, seine grössere Körperlänge nutzend, über dem jüngeren Zauberer aufragte. Sein Gesicht war bewegungslos, aber seine Augen verengten sich und glitzerten gefährlich. „Ich schlage vor, _Sir_, dass Sie sofort zur Tür rausgehen und nicht mehr zurückkommen", zischte er leise. Er lehnte sich etwas vor und seine Stimme wurde noch schneidender. „Und sollten Sie es jemals wieder wagen mich anzusprechen, oder auch nur sich mir zu nähern, dann können Sie froh sein, wenn Sie noch einmal die Gelegenheit erhalten zu verschwinden."

Es war absolut unmöglich Snape die Drohung nicht abzunehmen. Der junge Zauberer auf jeden Fall machte sofort einen Schritt zurück und seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, bevor er herumwirbelte, einige Geldstücke auf seinen Tisch warf und so schnell er konnte zur Tür hinaus eilte.

Harry blickte wieder zu Snape, doch entgegen dem, was er vermutet hatte, setzte sich der Mann nicht wieder hin. Er griff nur nach seinem Drink und stürzte ihn in einem Schluck hinunter. Dann machte auch er einige Schritte zum Eingang hin, blieb aber davor stehen und drehte sich gegen den Raum. Rosmerta musterte ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Professor, was..."

Snape hielt einen Finger vor seinen Mund. „Scht..."

Rosmerta verstummte sofort und beobachtete Snape, der sich nun mit geblähten Nasenflügeln und verengten Augen auf den Raum zu konzentrieren schien.

Harry brauchte genau eine Sekunde länger als Hermine um die richtige Schlussfolgerung aus Snapes Verhalten zu ziehen, denn noch bevor er etwas sagen könnte hörte er ihre gehauchten Worte: „Er sucht nach _uns_."

„Psst", zischte Ron angsterfüllt.

Wie ein Raubtier, das soeben seine Beute entdeckt hatte, spannte sich Snapes Körper an und er schien in die plötzliche Stille des Raums hinein zu horchen. Aber man musste es weder Harry noch seinen Freunden sagen, dass sie ruhig sein sollten. Die Angst hielt sie komplett im Griff und sie wagten kaum zu atmen. Snape wusste, dass sie hier waren und er war nun auf der Jagd nach ihnen.

Snape neigte seinen Kopf ein klein wenig zur Seite und wieder fragte sich Harry, ob er sie mit seinerLegilimentik aufspüren konnte. Und dann machte Snape einen Schritt von der Tür weg. Genau in ihre Richtung. Harry hoffte, dass dies bloss Zufall war, doch dann machte Snape einen zweiten Schritt und noch einen und irgendwie schien er immer sicherer zu werden, als ob er sie erspäht hätte.

Schliesslich stand er vor dem Tisch und ging einmal darum herum. „Ihr Schüler haltet mich doch nicht für so dumm, auf eine gefälschte Anzeige hereinzufallen. Ich weiss, dass jemand hier ist und wenn du auch nur noch das geringste Interesse daran hast auf Hogwarts bleiben zu können, dann zeige dich sofort."

Harry und Ron griffen gleichzeitig nach Hermines Arm, als sie eine falsche Bewegung machte, doch dabei stiess Harry mit einem Ellbogen gegen ein Tischbein und der ganze Tisch verrutschte mit einen wüsten Knarren.

Über Snapes Gesicht bereitete sich ein genüssliches, zufriedenes Grinsen und er beugte sich vor, um unter den Tisch zu greifen.

In dem Moment erklang vom anderen Ende des Raums ein lautes Klirren, gefolgt von einem Gescheppere, als wäre etwas Schweres zu Boden gefallen, und Snape schnellte hoch, seinen Zauberstab abwehrend erhoben.

Der alte Bucklige lag röchelnd, seine Hand gegen seine Brust gepresst, zwischen dem umgestürzten Stuhl und der zerbrochenen Alkoholflasche, um die sich deren Inhalt in einer ständig grösser werdenden Pfütze ausbreitete.

Harry packte die unerwartete Chance, fasste Hermines Arm fester und stiess ihren eigenen Tisch um, gerade auf Snape.

Dieser fing ihn gerade noch im letzten Moment mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen auf, bevor die Kante auf seine Zehen fallen konnte. Ron und Hermine reagierten nun auch und gemeinsam rannten sie so schnell sie konnten zum Hinterausgang.

Eilige Schritte, begleitet von wüsten Beschimpfungen Snapes, folgten ihnen sofort, bis diese von Rosmertas Stimme unterbrochen wurde.

"Professor Snape. Sie müssen helfen. Er hat einen Herzinfarkt."

Die Schritte verstummten und Snape schien einen Moment unentschlossen inne zu halten.

„Bitte Professor. Sie wissen, was zu tun ist. Er stirbt sonst..."

Snape fluchte noch einmal laut, aber dann entfernten sich seine Schritte und Harry, Ron und Hermine erreichten endlich die Tür und damit ihre Sicherheit.

„Mann, das war zu knapp!" sagte Ron, als sie wieder im Geheimgang waren, sein Gesicht noch immer rot von der Aufregung.

„Es war eine Falle. Seine Antwort und alles. Er wusste von Anfang an, dass die Kontaktanzeige gefälscht war", ergänzte Hermine.

„Denkt ihr, dass er mit Malfoy geredet hat?" fragte Ron.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiss nicht. Woher sollte er es sonst wissen. Aber ich kann es mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass er mit Malfoy über so was geredet hat. Vielleicht kennt er Malfoy so gut, dass er sich sicher sein konnte, dass er es nicht war."

"Oder aber er liest im Geheimen den Quibbler und wusste, dass die Anzeige nur in einem Exemplar existierte."

„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", sagte Harry. „Und wer hat Malfoys Antwort geschrieben?" Irgend was an der Sache stimmte nicht, aber er kam nicht drauf was es war.

„OH MEIN GOTT!" kreischte Hermine plötzlich und zerzauste sich mit beiden Händen die Haare.

„Jetzt dreht sie komplett durch", sagte Ron, doch Hermine blickte nun panisch auf den Boden und den Gang zurück, als ob sie etwas suchen würde. „Sie ist weg. Oh Gott, sie ist weg!"

„Was ist weg?" fragte Ron.

„Meine Haarnadel. Sie ist weg!"

Ron wechselte einen verständnislosen Blick mit Harry. „Na und?"

„Wir müssen zurück und sie holen", sagte Hermine angsterfüllt.

Harry versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen. „Ist ja nur eine Haarnadel, Hermine. Ich kaufe dir eine neue."

„Ihr versteht nicht! Ich hatte sie noch, als wir unter den Tisch krochen. Ich habe sie sicher verloren, als sich meine Haare am Tischbein verfangen haben."

Harrys und Rons noch immer verständnislosen Blicke schienen sie noch mehr aufzuregen.

„Snape wird sie finden!"

„Aber das ist doch egal, ausser du hast deinen Namen darauf geschrieben", sagte Ron und dann wich plötzlich alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht. „Das hast du doch nicht?"

„Natürlich nicht, Ron, aber wenn sogar die Muggel die Identität eines Menschen aus einem einzelnen Haar heraus bestimmen können, was kann dann wohl ein Zaubertränkemeister tun?"

Nun begriff Harry, warum sie so panisch reagiert hat. „Oh Mist."

„Muggels können das wirklich?" fragte Ron verblüfft.

„Ron, bleib beim Thema", blaffte ihn Hermine an.

„Sorry", antwortete Ron kleinlaut. „Was sollen wir aber tun? Bis wir wieder im Lokal sind, wird er es schon gefunden haben. Er wird bestimmt nachsehen und den Tisch untersuchen gehen. Snape macht keine halben Sachen, wenn er was will."

"Wir gehen erst einmal ins Schloss und warten dort auf ihn. Wenn es sein muss stehlen wir die Haarnadel zurück, bevor er etwas damit anfangen kann", sagte Harry mit mehr Entschlossenheit als er empfand.

An die Reviewer:

Eigentlich sollte man ja nicht unbedingt hier mit den Reviewern kommunizieren, aber da ich heute Abend noch etwas hochlade, werde ich kaum Platz auf der Bio-Page haben und mache es halt trotzdem hier. Also alle ‚Psst', nicht weitersagen;-)

**Loki Slytherin:** Danke. Wäre sicher lustig gewesen, in Snapes Büro. Ausser für Draco:-P Die Annonce mit K stand unterhalb einer von einer rüstigen, tabulosen Achzigjährigen Hexe. Diese Annonce haben sie mit McGonagall in Verbindung gebrachtJ

**Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray:** Danke auch Dir. Mine kann, denke ich, auch schon mal Slytherinisch denken.

**Nics:** Wow, was für ein Kompliment. Danke ganzrotwerd

**Astraea:** Danke auch Dir.

**Avenna:** Da hat schon wer was zu verbergen. Wirst bald sehen was.

**Aaraglas16:** Ich versuch die Fic in der nächsten Woche noch fertig hoch zu laden. Geschrieben ist schon alles.

**Krieger des Wahnsinns:** Lol. Das wäre wohl der Schock ihres Lebens, nicht?

**Mohnblümchen:** Das war wohl nichts mit Snape und Malfoy beim knutschen zu zu sehen:-D

**Ralina:** Hihi. Obwohl man sich inzwischen mit all den slash-fics ja eigentlich hätte an den Gedanken gewöhnen müssen. Ist eben alles eine Frage der Perspektive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Als sie wieder in den Hallen Hogwarts standen, beschlossen sie erst einmal wieder in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen und die Karte der Herumtreiber zu besorgen. Mit etwas Glück konnten sie Snape abfangen und ihm die Haarnadel abnehmen, noch bevor er seine Räume erreichte. Das wäre auf jeden Fall einfacher, als nachher bei ihm einzubrechen.

Bloss über das wie, machte sich Harry ernsthafte Sorgen.

Ihr Weg führte nah an der Eingangshalle vorbei und zum ersten Mal seit langem schien ihnen das Glück hold, denn just als sie die Treppe hinauf verschwinden wollten, hörten sie die Eingangstore quietschend öffnen und jemand marschierte mit solch brüsken, wütenden Schritten herein, dass der Klang seiner Schuhe klar an den Wänden widerhallte.

Wie auf ein geheimes Kommando machten die drei kehrt und eilten zu dem Lärm, jetzt erst recht darum bemüht, dass sie sicher unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen waren.

Sie holten Snape dummerweise erst in den Kerkern ein und mussten sich so beeilen, mit ihm Schritt zu halten, ohne, dass ihr Tarnumhang verrutschte, dass gar nicht daran zu denken war, ihm die Haarnadel, welche er sicherlich in der zur Faust geballten rechten Hand hielt abzunehmen. Stattdessen durften sie den ganzen Weg seinen Beschimpfungen über missratene Gryffindors und alte Tölpel, welche er eigentlich an ihrem Herzanfall hätte sterben lassen sollen, zuhören.

„Aber ich finde heraus, wer es war", schwor er leise und so wütend, dass sein Gesicht zu einer wüsten Fratze verzogen war. „Nicht, dass das nicht schon klar ist. Diese verfluchten Gryffindors. Aber diesmal habe ich einen Beweis. Die Haarnadel wird sie verraten. Oh ja, diesmal muss mich der Direktor ernst nehmen. Diesmal fliegt jemand von der Schule..."

Harry machte sich etwas Sorgen, dass sie Hermine verraten würde, denn sie hatte die Faust gegen ihren Mund gepresst, als wolle sie einen Schluchzer zurück drängen. Harry machte sich nicht wirklich Sorgen von der Schule gewiesen zu werden. Dumbledore würde das doch sicherlich nicht zulassen, aber dass er Ärger bekommen würde, stand ausser Frage. Und den wollte er wenn möglich vermeiden. Ausserdem würde es ihm eine gewisse Genugtuung bereiten, Snape wieder einmal eins auszuwischen und ihm den schon gewissen Sieg streitig zu machen.

Schlussendlich kamen sie an einem mannshohen Gemälde eines purpurnen, sich in sich windenden und zischenden Tatzelwurms an und Harry hatte den flüchtigen Gedanken, Snape unbemerkt in das Zimmer zu folgen. Es wäre riskant aber die beste Chance, die sie hatten. Jedoch wurde daraus nichts, denn Snape zischte nur kurz ‚Vigor mortis', schritt durch den sich öffnenden Durchgang, als das Bild zur Seite schwang, hob seinen Zauberstab und mit einem Wink desselben, den Harry gerade noch mitbekam, knallte der Durchgang mit einem widerhallenden Krachen gleich nach ihm wieder zu.

Mindestens fünf Minuten wagte keiner von ihnen, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, aus Angst, Snape könne die Tür noch mal aufmachen.

„Denkt ihr, dass dies Snapes private Räume sind?" flüsterte Ron schliesslich und brach somit die bange Starre der anderen.

„Er hat die Nadel, Oh Gott. Er wird herausfinden, dass sie mir gehört und dann fliege ich von der Schule", wimmerte Hermine.

„Das wirst du nicht, Hermine", beruhigte sie Ron. „Dumbledore hat da auch noch ein Wort mitzureden."

Harry nickte bestätigend. „Ron hat recht, aber wir sollten dennoch nicht aufgeben, sie ihm wieder zu stehlen, bevor er irgend etwas damit anfangen kann. Wir kennen ja jetzt das Passwort."

„Wir können die Karte holen und versuchen morgen sein Quartier zu durchsuchen."

„Wenn es bis dahin nicht schon zu spät ist", seufzte Hermine.

„Wir haben kaum eine andere Wahl", sagte Harry. „Das Zimmer zu durchsuchen, solange Snape da ist, steht ausser Frage. Kommt, lasst uns erst einmal darüber schlafen gehen."

Seine beiden Freunde nickten betreten und gemeinsam drehten sie sich um und wollten gerade den Gang zurück gehen, als sich hinter ihnen die Tür zu Snapes Quartier wieder öffnete und Snape mit den selben ausladenden Schritten hinaustrat und den Korridor in Richtung der Eingangshalle entlangmarschierte. Das hiess, sie nahmen an, dass es Snape war, denn weder sein Gesicht, noch sonst irgend ein Teil seiner Haut war unter dem wogenden Umhang und der Kapuze, die tief in sein Gesicht gezogen war, zu erkennen. Alles was sie ausmachen konnten, war ein kurzer Anblick des knochenbleichen Materials einer Todessermaske unter der Kapuze und etwas langes, wie ein verrenkt gehaltener Zauberstab, welcher die Robe hinten ausbeulte.

Harry und seine Freunde blieben stocksteif stehen und pressten ihre Körper gegen die Wand, um Snape ja nicht im Weg zu stehen. Dieser wurde noch nicht einmal langsamer, als er sie passierte und verschwand hinter einer Biegung des Ganges.

Harry konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.

Doch dann wurde er plötzlich am Arm gepackt und nach hinten gezerrt. „Kommt schnell, bevor es sich ganz schliesst", hörte er Rons drängende Worte.

Er drehte sich um und beobachtete, wie das Gemälde schleichend langsam wieder daran war, sich vor das Loch in der Wand zu schwingen.

Gemeinsam eilten sie darauf zu und drängten sich noch gerade hindurch, bevor er sich ganz schloss.

„Gut gedacht, Ron", lobte Hermine. „So sieht uns auch das Gemälde nicht."

Sofort errötete Ron und wollte gerade unter dem Tarnumhang hervorschlüpfen, als er von Harry zurück gehalten wurde. „Warte. Erst sollten wir sicher gehen, dass wir alleine sind."

Ron nickte und arrangierte den Tarnumhang wieder über sich.

Harry warf einen Rundblick in das Zimmer, in dem sie standen. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er von Snapes privaten Räumen erwartet hatte, doch dieser Raum war eher durchschnittlich. Wie in den meisten Aufenthaltsräumen in Hogwarts zierte ein grosser Kamin die eine Wand des etwa vierzig Quadratmeter grossen Raums. Auf dem Sims darüber war eine steinerne bauchige Vase, wahrscheinlich voll mit Flohpulver.

In der Mitte des Zimmers, um einen runden, blank polierten, dreibeinigen Holztisch stand ein passendes, antikes Sofa und ein einzelner Stuhl. Beide mit aus Ebenholz geschnitzten Armlehnen und zu Klauen geschnitzten Füssen. Die bunten Farben des Bezuges und die beiden, zu jedem Ende liegenden kleinen Kissen standen auf jeden Fall im krassen Gegensatz zu Snapes Charakter.

An der linken Wand stand ein Buchregal wo sich ein dicker, alter Buchrücken an den anderen reihte und auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein ebenfalls hölzerner massiver Schreibtisch mit zwei Schubladen, ein einzelner Federhalter mit einem einsamen Federkiel darauf.

Daneben führte eine unscheinbare Tür aus den Raum.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand hier ist", sagte Ron leise. „Es ist ganz still."

Harry musste ihm Recht geben, doch wenn es um Snape ging, dann war er lieber etwas vorsichtiger. Den Mann sollte man nicht unterschätzen.

"Schauen wir erst im anderen Raum nach", flüsterte er und bewegte sich, seine Freunde im Schlepptau, auf die Tür zu.

Vorsichtig stiess er sie auf und spähte hinein.

Es war Snapes Schlafzimmer. Ein smaragdgrüner, schwerer Samtüberwurf, passend zu den Vorhängen, bedeckte das riesige in der Mitte des Zimmers stehende Himmelbett, welches, zusammen mit einem massigen Kleiderschrank fast den ganzen Raum ausfüllte und nur noch Platz für einen winzig scheinenden Nachttisch mit einem Handleuchter liess.

Auch von diesem Raum aus führte eine Tür weg und durch den halb geöffneten Durchgang konnte Harry einen Teil eines marmornen Waschbeckens ausmachen.

„Du hattest Recht, Ron. Hier ist niemand", sagte Harry.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen rutschte Ron unter dem Tarnumhang hervor. „Das Ding wird langsam aber sicher zu klein für uns alle", sagte er.

„Oder wir zu gross", antwortete Harry grinsend. Aber Ron hatte schon Recht. Es war inzwischen alles andere als gemütlich, wenn sie drei sich unter dem Umhang versteckten. Vor allem, wenn sie sich damit noch fortbewegten.

Hermine schlüpfte ebenfalls unter dem Umhang hervor und machte mit gerunzelter Stirn einige Schritte in den Raum. Harry legte den Umhang zu einem Bündel zusammen und klemmte ihn sich unter den Arm, bevor er Hermine in das Zimmer folgte.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Snape so lebt", sagte Ron mit einem leisen Pfiff durch die Zähne. „Sieht ja fast menschlich hier aus."

„Was hast du denn erwartet, Ron? Einen Sarg und schwarze Kerzen?" fragte Harry.

„So etwas in der Art, ja."

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und verschwand im Raum, der augenscheinlich das Badezimmer war. Als sie wieder raus kam, hatte sich ihr Stirnrunzeln noch vertieft. „Das ist merkwürdig", flüsterte sie zu sich selber.

Harry wollte gerade fragen, was sie meinte, als Ron ihm zuvor kam. „Sollten wir nicht die Haarnadel suchen und dann verschwinden? Ich meine, wir haben die Karte nicht dabei und können nicht voraussehen, wann Snape zurück kommt."

Hermine winkte ab, auch wenn ihre Gedanken offensichtlich gleichzeitig woanders waren. „Er hat das Haus als Todesser verlassen. Er ist sicher zu einer Zusammenkunft mit Voldemort gegangen um zu spionieren. So schnell kommt er nicht zurück."

Harry fragte sich, was wohl typischer war. Rons leichtes verziehen des Gesichtes als Hermine den Namen Voldemorts so nebensächlich aussprach oder Hermines unantastbares Vertrauen, dass Snape auf ihrer Seite war. „Wir sollten aber trotzdem erst mal nach der Haarnadel schauen. Hoffentlich hat sie Snape nicht mitgenommen", sagte er stattdessen und ignorierte Hermines erschrockenes Gesicht. „Ich habe eine Idee. Kommt mit."

Er ging zurück in das erste Zimmer und wartete auf die anderen. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und rief laut:" Accio, Haarnadel!" Für einen Sekundenbruchteil kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er hätte präziser sein müssen, doch gleichzeitig dachte er, dass Snape wohl kaum andere Haarnadeln als Hermines herumliegen haben würde.

Tatsächlich klapperte erst die obere der Schubladen am Schreibtisch, bevor sie sich knarrend einen Spalt öffnete und Hermines Haarnadel herausgeschwebt kam und in Harrys ausgestreckte Hand flog.

„Ha, da haben wir sie ja. War einfacher, als ich dachte." Er hielt die Haarnadel triumphierend zu Hermine hin, welche sie jedoch nur mit einem knappen Danke entgegen nahm, in ihre Tasche stopfte und sich noch einmal besorgt umsah.

"Was ist los mit dir, Hermine? Wir haben die Nadel. Wozu noch immer das lange Gesicht?"

"Fällt euch hier nichts auf?" fragte sie und machte eine Handbewegung, die den ganzen Raum einschloss.

Harry und Ron wechselten einen verständnislosen Blick.

"Nö", sagte Ron dann.

„Okay, es sieht hier nicht sehr nach Snape aus, aber sonst...", fügte Harry hinzu.

Hermine schüttelte wieder den Kopf und ging zu Snapes Schreibtisch, wo sie erst die halb offene Schublade inspizierte und dann die zweite aufzog und einen Blick hinein warf. Ron und Harry folgten ihr. „Hier auch", murmelte sie zu sich selber. „Das ist komisch."

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Ron.

Hermine zeigte auf die geöffnete Schublade. „Schaut selber."

Harry und Ron blickten in die angezeigte Schublade. Darin lag ein verschlossenes Tintenfässchen und ein kleiner Stapel Pergamente.

„Was ist denn so komisch an etwas Schreibmaterial?" fragte Ron und sprach damit genau Harrys Gedanken aus.

„Es ist nicht das Schreibmaterial an und für sich", antwortete Hermine und was auch immer nicht stimmte, schien sie so sehr aus der Fassung zu bringen, dass sie sogar ihren gewohnten lehrerhaften Ton vergass. „Aber die Tatsache, dass es alles ist, was hier ist. Zusammen mit dem Brieföffner in der anderen Schublade. Und seht euch den Rest der Räume an. Kein offenes Buch, keine verschobenen Kissen. Das Bett und der Nachttisch sehen aus, als würde es nie gebraucht. Hier ist es wie in einem Museum."

„Vielleicht ist Snape einfach so penibel ordentlich?" schlug Harry vor.

„Und was ist mit der fehlenden Lichtquelle beim Pult und auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer? Warum stehen nicht irgendwo Schuhe herum? Im Regal gibt es Bücher, doch nirgends ein Zeichen, dass sie auch gelesen werden. Wieso steht im Badezimmer nichts persönliches und nur die aller notwendigsten Dinge für die körperliche Pflege. Keine Frotteetücher, kaum so was wie einfache Seife?"

„Na, _das_ verwundert mich nicht besonders", warf Ron ein.

„Was genau willst du damit sagen, Hermine?" fragte Harry.

„Ich weiss auch nicht, aber es sieht fast so aus, als wären diese Räume nichts anderes als Tarnung."

„Tarnung wofür?"

„Ich weiss es nicht, Ron", sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

Bevor Harry oder Ron etwas sagen konnte, ging sie noch einmal zu der Tür, die in das Schlafzimmer führte.

"Wohin willst du, Hermine?" fragte Harry, aber folgte ihr eilig, zusammen mit Ron.

Hermine betrat wieder das Schlafzimmer, ging zum Kleiderschrank und riss ohne Zögern die beiden Flügeltüren auf.

Harry warf einen Blick auf die säuberlich aufgehängten Roben darin. Er erkannte die meisten Kleider mit nur ein, zwei Ausnahmen als Schulroben und auf den Ablagen lagen weisse Unterhemden, graue Nachthemden und Unterwäsche und zu unterst standen zwei Paar Schuhe, welche Harry als solche erkannte, wie sie Snape immer im Unterricht trug, säuberlich nebeneinander, direkt vor einigen kleineren verkorkten Flaschen, und einer getragenen, zusammengefalteten Robe.

„Das ist die Robe, die er vorhin angehabt hat", stellte Harry fest.

„Was sind das für Flaschen?" fragte Ron.

Hermine nahm eine der undurchsichtigen, braunen Flaschen heraus und entkorkte sie. Sie schielte erst hinein und roch dann kurz daran. „Kohlgestank", sagte sie heiser.

Rons Augen wurden gross und auch Harry stockte der Atem. Sie alle wussten, was der Kohlgeruch bedeutete. „Vielsafttrank", keuchte er.

„Das kann nicht sein", sagte Ron. „Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn."

„Doch das tut es", erwiderte Hermine gedrückt. „Irgend jemand gibt sich als Professor Snape aus. Wie damals Barty Crouch Jr."

„Aber wir haben ihn doch auf der Karte der Herumtreiber gesehen, als wir Malfoy den Quibbler untergeschoben haben. Die Karte lügt nie", widersprach Ron.

„Das stimmt nicht ganz", sagte Harry. „Wir sahen Dracos Namen, aber als Snape auftauchte haben wir die Karte nicht mehr angesehen. Es war schon damals nicht mehr Snape, sondern einer der sich als er ausgab. Dem Raum und der spärlichen Kleider zufolge, geht das ganze schon eine ganze Weile so. Voldemort hat wieder einen Spion hier eingesetzt und das genauso wie vor einem Jahr."

„Aber das würde Dumbledore doch sicher merken, vor allem, wenn der falsche Professor Snape nur so tut, als würde er hier leben."

„Bei Quirrel hat er auch nichts bemerkt und auch Barty Crouch hat er übersehen. Dass Voldemort zweimal den selben Trick braucht, wird Dumbledore kaum erwarten und der falsche Snape ist auch um einiges subtiler mit der Einnahme des Trankes. Vielleicht war ja auch der Snape im letzten Jahr schon nicht echt. Voldemort will Hogwarts ausspionieren." Plötzlich kam Harry ein schrecklicher Gedanke. „Der Orden. Der falsche Snape kann das Hauptquartier verraten."

„Nein, das kann er nicht, wenn er nicht der Geheimnisverwahrer ist. Aber er kann von den Plänen Dumbledores und des Ordens berichten", sagte Hermine.

„Und wo ist dann der echte Snape?" fragte Ron.

„Von Voldemort gefangen genommen worden", sagte Harry mit Bestimmtheit. „Er wurde als Spion enttarnt. Entweder wird er gefangen gehalten, oder aber er ist längst tot."

„Wir müssen etwas tun", sagte Hermine.

„Ja", stimmte ihr Ron zu. „Dumbledore und der Orden sind in Gefahr."

„Ausserdem müssen wir versuchen, den echten Professor Snape zu befreien, wenn er noch lebt", fügte Hermine hinzu.

Rons Gesicht zufolge, betrachtete er dies als nicht so dringend, und Harry konnte sich, auch wenn er etwas Schuldgefühl darüber empfand, dem Gefühl teilweise anschliessen. „Lasst uns zu Dumbledore gehen."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

T.B.C.

Gebetaed von Shelley.

An die Reviewer:

**Aarglas16:** Danke fürs Review:-)

**Mohnblümchen:** Tja, einen Slytherin legt man nicht so schnell rein. Der ist durchtrieben. Ich weiss nicht, ob Zauberer so was kennen, aber warum nicht? Sie kriegen, nach Buch, ja auch eine Erkältung, ausserdem passte es mir wunderbar in den Kram, da ja ‚Herzinfarkt' eines der geforderten Worte war:-D

**Loki Slytherin:** Oder jemand anders, oder eben gar niemand...

**Nics:** Ich weiss wirklich von nichts. Ich seh das auch nicht so eng. Immerhin tun es viele und früher habe ich das auch überall immer getan. Jetzt halte ich mich halt ein bissel im Text zurück.

**Krieger des Wahnsinns:** Bin ich nicht schnell? Leider siehst Du es erst nach Deinem Urlaub. Na bis dann haben wohl die meisten schon mehr Informationen. Ich finde es nur schade, dass das Buch nicht Zeitgleich auf Deutsch erscheinen kann:-(


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5:**

„Direktor, bitte, Sie müssen uns anhören", drängte Hermine.

Sie hatten eine geschlagene Viertelstunde vor dem Wasserspeier zu Dumbledores Büro verbracht und so ziemlich alle Süssigkeiten aufgezählt, die sie kannten, bis der Direktor irgendwie, durch was auch immer versteckte Warnsysteme der Mann hatte, auf sie aufmerksam geworden war und ihnen bis zum Fuss der Treppe entgegen gekommen war. Erst hatte er sie ernst angesehen und sie dann gefragt, was sie so spät noch hier zu tun hatten, da sie eigentlich zu solch später Stunde in ihrem Schlafraum sein sollten.

Harry ignorierte die neue Kühle Dumbledores ihm gegenüber. Er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun. „Der Orden und ganz Hogwarts sind in Gefahr, Sir."

Dumbledore betrachtete sie der Reihe nach eindrücklich, als könne er so feststellen, ob ihr Anliegen wirklich so wichtig war, wie sie behaupteten. Schliesslich nickte er langsam und deutete ihnen wortlos, ihm zu folgen.

Harry konnte sich noch so lange zügeln, bis er in Dumbledores Büro stand. „Voldemort hat einen Spion in Hogwarts", schoss es dann aus ihm heraus.

Dumbledore sah ihn fragend an. „Und woher haben Sie diese Information, Mister Potter? Hatten Sie wieder eine Vision?" Ein besorgter aber seltsam misstrauischer Ausdruck legte sich über die Augen des alten Zauberers.

Harry entschied sich wieder, das komische Verhalten des Direktors für den Moment zu ignorieren. „Nein, Sir. Aber wir haben herausgefunden, dass jemand Snape entführt hat und nun seine Rolle mit Vielsafttrank eingenommen hat.

Für einen kurzen Moment huschte etwas wie Besorgnis über Dumbledores Gesicht, wich aber sofort wieder dem Misstrauen. „Das heisst Professor Snape, Mister Potter. Und wie sind Sie zu dieser Annahme gelangt?"

Dumbledore glaubte ihnen nicht, wurde sich Harry plötzlich bewusst. Was wenn sie ihn nicht überzeugen konnten? Oder noch schlimmer, wenn Dumbledore ihnen nicht glaubte aber darüber mit dem falschen Snape sprach. Dann waren sie in Lebensgefahr. Noch mehr, als wenn sonst schon ein Spion frei in Hogwarts herumlief. Wenn der erst einmal wusste, dass sie drei ihn enttarnt hatten, würde er versuchen sie aus dem Weg zu räumen. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Dumbledore alles zu erzählen.

Auch Hermine schien zu der Erkenntnis gekommen zu sein. „Wir haben versucht, Draco einen Streich zu spielen", begann sie.

Ron löste sie mit der Erklärung ab : „Einiges ging schief und um die lange Geschichte kurz zu machen. Snape... Sorry, Professor Snape hat ein Beweisstück von uns gefunden und das wollten wir zurück holen."

„Wir sind bei ihm in sein Quartier geschlichen um es zurück zu holen, und fanden einige Flaschen mit Vielsafttrank, außerdem Anzeichen, dass er seine Räume eigentlich selten benutzt", beendete Harry die Geschichte.

„Wir müssen den echten Professor befreien, bitte Direktor", flehte Hermine.

Harry dankte ihr innerlich. Wenn sie von ihrem Übertritt auf das Schicksal Snapes ablenkte, dann konnte Dumbledore sie gar nicht bestrafen. Immerhin hatte er schon zuvor ein Auge zugedrückt, wenn ihre Regelverstösse den Tag gerettet hatten, hatte ihnen sogar dafür schon Punkte gegeben.

Dumbledore betrachtete sie lange und strich sich gemächlich über den Bart. „Das sind ganz schön heftige Anschuldigungen, die ihr da habt."

„Aber wir haben Beweise. Der Vielsafttrank und die ungenutzten Räume...", fuhr Hermine auf.

Dumbledore unterbrach sie mit einer erhobenen Hand und einem amüsierten Lächeln. „Ich meinte nicht, eure Beobachtung in Frage zu stellen, Kind. Auch wenn die Art, wie ihr dazu gekommen seid nicht gerade lobenswert ist und ich hoffe, dass sich der Einbruch in eine Lehrerwohnung nicht noch einmal wiederholen wird." Er blickte sie über seine Brillengläser hinweg streng an. „So habt ihr doch einige wichtige Punkte aufgedeckt. Ich werde mich umgehend darum kümmern, das verspreche ich euch."

„Wenn wir irgendwie helfen können", entfuhr es aus Harry, bevor er sich bremsen konnte. Er hatte gründlich die Schnauze voll davon, immer im Dunkeln gelassen zu werden. Das hier war viel zu wichtig.

Dumbledore lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Ich danke dir und auch euch", wandte er sich an Ron und Hermine, „ganz herzlich für eure Hilfe. Aber geht jetzt erst einmal schlafen. Es ist schon spät. Morgen nach der Schule können wir dann über alles reden."

Das stellte Harry einigermassen zufrieden. Scheinbar hatte Dumbledore nicht vor, ihn noch länger von allem ausgeschlossen zu behalten. Er wechselte einen halbwegs zufriedenen Blick mit seinen Freunden und machte sich daran, das Büro des Direktors zu verlassen.

Er hatte kaum zwei Schritte getan, als er die Stimme Dumbledores hinter sich hörte: _„Oblivate!"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dumbledore sass schon den grössten Teil einer schlaflosen Nacht in Snapes Kerker, als morgens um sieben das Gemälde des purpurnen Lindwurms endlich nach aussen schwang und eine Gestalt, gehüllt in einen schwarzen Kapuzenumhang, freigab.

Der Neuankömmling stutzte, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass er nicht alleine war, und sein Zauberstab schnellte so rasch hoch, als müsse sein Besitzer jederzeit für einen Angriff gewappnet sein.

„Der Zauberstab wird nicht nötig sein", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Komm, setz dich. Wir müssen reden."

Die Hand mit dem Zauberstab senkte sich wieder und sein Eigentümer kam in das Zimmer und setzte sich zögernd auf das Sofa, Dumbledore gegenüber. Mit einem weiteren Zögern und einem tiefen Seufzen schob er seine Kapuze zurück und enthüllte strohblondes Haar, graue Augen und ein spitzes Gesicht. Er warf noch einen weiteren skeptische Blick auf den Direktor, bevor er seinen üblichen Gehstock aus den Falten der Robe schälte und ihn neben sich an das Sofa lehnte.

„Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, Direktor. Ich muss mich noch umziehen. Die erste Stunde fängt bald an."

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich weiss, aber etwas ist geschehen. Wir müssen unbedingt deine Räume besser absichern. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger sind in dein Quartier eingebrochen. Sie haben bemerkt, dass sie kaum benutzt werden und haben den Vielsafttrank gefunden."

Dumbledore hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als Malfoy auch schon aufgesprungen war. „Diese kleinen Maden. Ich wusste, dass sie hinter der ganzen falschen, beleidigenden Anzeige steckten. Dafür werden sie büssen." Er hob eine Faust und unterdrückte nur mühsam seine steigende Wut. „Sie wollten die Haarnadel zurückstehlen, richtig? Ich dachte mir schon, dass sie von Granger ist. Wir müssen die drei zum Schweigen bringen, oder aber ich bin geliefert", wütete er.

Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend eine Hand und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Bitte beruhige dich. Ich habe mich bereits darum gekümmert. Sie erinnern sich an nichts, was im Zusammenhang mit dem Zwischenfall passiert ist."

Malfoy starrte ihn einen Moment an, liess sich dann aber wieder zurück auf das Sofa fallen und lachte kurz bellend auf.

Dumbledore hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich den grossen Albus Dumbledore einmal dabei erleben würde, wie er einen Schüler oblivatet, vor allem seinen geliebten Harry Potter. Ganz schön heuchlerisch, denken Sie nicht, Direktor, nachdem Sie für gewöhnlich solche Ideen immer verwerfen, wenn ich sie äussere."

Dumbledores Augen verloren ihre Freundlichkeit und nahmen einen gequälten Ausdruck an. „Das ist unfair, und du weißt es", schalt er leise. „Das hier ist wichtiger als ein normaler Schulalltag. Es ist wichtig für den Krieg, dass du deine Position behalten kannst."

Diese Worte liessen Malfoy verstummen und er senkte den Kopf und begann abwesend an einer Haarsträhne herum zu fingern, als diese langsam kürzer und dunkler wurde.

„Der Vielsafttrank hört auf zu wirken", stellte Dumbledore fest, eher um die unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen, welche sich über den Raum gelegt hatte, als um das Offensichtliche zu kommentieren.

„Genau nach Zeitplan. Ich habe alles perfekt geplant", murmelte der Mann, dessen Gesichtszüge, Hände und Körper langsam wieder zu denen von Severus Snape verschmolzen. „Ich überlasse bei diesem Spiel nichts dem Zufall, das sollten Sie wissen, Direktor."

Auch die Stimme hatte wieder Snapes tiefe, unverkennbare Tonlage angenommen, doch wirkte sie plötzlich sehr müde.

Der alte Zauberer sah mitleidig auf den Mann, der mit hängenden Schultern vorn übergebeugt auf dem Sofa sass.

Er ging um den kleinen Tisch herum und setzte sich neben Snape. „Hast du Probleme Narcissa etwas vorzuspielen, Severus?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und verzog den Mund gehässig. „Narcissa ist zu sehr mit sich selber beschäftigt und zu gewohnt, dass Lucius oft den ganzen Tag mit Geschäftskollegen unterwegs ist, um etwas zu bemerken. Solange das Geld fliesst und Lucius ihr, wenn er Zuhause ist, genug Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, fragt sie nicht, wo er sich die ganzen Tage und manchmal auch Nächte herumtreibt.

„Ausserdem hat es auch geholfen, dass ich, mit Hilfe des Zeitumkehrers mit beiden Aussehen am selben Ort gewesen bin. Niemand vermutet etwas. Solange ich von den Unaussprechlichen gedeckt werde und freie Hand bekomme auch mal gegen eine Regel zu verstossen, und vor allem, solange ich meine Vorsicht beibehalte, vermutet niemand etwas."

„Was ist es dann, was dich bedrückt", fragte Dumbledore leise.

Für einen Moment schwieg Snape erneut, bevor er leise sagte: „Ich habe Angst, dass ich langsam mit Malfoy verschmelze. Ich bin gezwungen ihn immer und genau zu spielen. Und Malfoy hintergeht den dunklen Lord nicht."

„Aber Severus Snape schon. Severus, schau mich bitte an."

Der dunkelhaarige Mann hob den Kopf und begegnete dem Blick des alten Zauberers.

„Ich verstehe, dass du eventuell gezwungen bist, schlimme Taten zu tun. Das tun auch unsere Verbindungsmänner im Ministerium. Rechtlich wirst du davon freigesprochen, das weißt du auch."

„Es geht nicht darum, dass ich eine eventuelle, gerichtliche Verfolgung befürchte Direktor, das wissen _Sie_. Und dass Sie mich noch dauernd darin ermutigen, hilft der Sache auch nicht, Direktor. Was wenn der dunkle Lord jemals einen Schüler in die Hände bekommt? Ich weiss nicht, ob ich meine Tarnung riskieren kann um ihn zu retten. Wie Sie gesagt haben. Diese Sache ist gross, grösser sogar als das Leben eines Ihrer Schutzbefohlenen. Ich spiele dieses gefährliche Spiel in Ihrem Auftrag und muss es gut spielen. Sei es um an Informationen zu kommen, meine Tarnung nicht zu gefährden, oder um Potter die Gefährlichkeit der Situation aufzuzeigen und ihn auf den unausweichlichen Kampf vorzubereiten... worüber Sie übrigens meine eigene Meinung nur zu gut kennen", knurrte Snape.

Der Direktor seufzte müde. „Ich weiss Severus. Mir gefällt es auch nicht, aber Harry ist nun mal unsere einzige Chance und selbst wenn es im Moment nicht so aussieht, haben wir Krieg. Der junge Diggory war nicht das erste unschuldige Opfer. Viele der Kinder, die unter unserem Schutz stehen sollten, sind in Gefahr und wenn Harry das nicht begreift, wenn es Zeit ist, dann wird es noch viel mehr Opfer geben. Ich mag es nicht, was wir hier tun und es ist schwierig den richtigen Weg zu gehen und aufzupassen, dass der Preis für einen Sieg nicht zu hoch wird." Dumbledore zog nachdenklich die Brauen zusammen. „Es ist nicht immer leicht, nicht der Versuchung zu verfallen, wie sein Gegner zu werden und mit seinen Waffen zu kämpfen."

„Genau das ist mein Problem, Direktor. Ich sehe die Grenze schon lange nicht mehr klar. Rechtfertigt das Ziel in diesem Fall wirklich die Mittel? Wir beide wissen, das ich auch töten werde, wenn es der dunkle Lord verlangt, nur um meine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten."

„Und was ängstigt dich daran mehr, Severus? Dass du töten musst, oder dass es dir gefallen könnte?

Darauf schien Snape keine Antwort zu haben, oder aber er hatte Angst die Wahrheit auszusprechen. „Was, wenn ich eines Tages meine Überzeugung verliere? Wenn der Reiz des Bösen zu stark wird? Ich bin kein netter Mann. Das war ich nie. Mir gefällt es die Macht über andere zu haben", sagte er schliesslich.

Dumbledore legte ihm väterlich die Hand auf die Schulter. „Solange du noch diese Gedanken hast, kannst du dich immer wieder finden. Ich weiss, dass ich viel von dir verlange und es macht mich traurig, dass wir keine andere Wahl haben."

„Das Risiko ist zu hoch, Direktor." Snape blickte flehend zu dem alten Zauberer hoch. „Malfoy hat zu viel Macht. Ich mag diese Macht und die Freiheit böse zu sein. Viel mehr als ich sollte."

Dumbledore blickte ihm bedauernd in die Augen. „Malfoy ist in der richtigen Position. Es ist gerade sein Einfluss, an beiden Orten, der Gesellschaft und bei Voldemort, der die Stellung so wertvoll macht. Ausserdem weiss ausser einigen vertrauenswürdigen Unaussprechlichen und uns beiden niemand, dass der echte Malfoy schon lange in Askaban sitzt."

Snape ballte die Fäuste in seinem Schoss und senkte den Blick. „Ich kann aber nicht mehr. Jeder andere Todesser wäre akzeptabel, aber nicht Malfoy. Selbst wenn man vergisst, dass er sehr stark sozial engagiert ist und eine Familie hat, und dass es mir zwischen seinem und meinem eigenen Leben, auch mit einem Zeitumkehrer kaum noch Zeit zur Erholung lässt, dann ist da noch immer die andere Sache mit der Macht. Sogar wenn ich einige Stunden Ruhe habe, dann bekomme ich kaum Schlaf, weil mich die Zweifel und Gedanken nicht loslassen."

Einen Moment war es still und dann seufzte Dumbledore. „In Ordnung, Severus. Ich habe dir immer gesagt, dass es deine Wahl ist. Du hast schon so viel für uns getan und ich vertraue dir. Schluss mit Malfoy."

Erleichtert blickte ihm Snape wieder in die Augen. „Bitte glauben Sie mir, dass ich diesen Wunsch nicht äussern würde, wenn es sicher möglich wäre, weiterhin die Rolle Malfoys zu spielen."

Dumbledore lächelte nun. „Das weiss ich, mein Junge." Er erhob sich wieder. „Ich werde gleich meine Verbündeten bei den Unaussprechlichen kontaktieren. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wird man Lucius Malfoy wohl offiziell verhaften. Dann können wir deine Identität mit einem anderen Todesser, der nicht so sehr im Rampenlicht steht, austauschen."

„Danke, Direktor", sagte Snape erleichtert. „Ich werde Sie in der neuen Rolle nicht enttäuschen, das verspreche ich."

Noch einmal tätschelte Dumbledore Snapes Schulter. „Ich habe dir zu danken, Severus, für alles was du für uns in Kauf nimmst. Ich und die ganze Seite des Lichts."

Und mit diesen Worten liess er Snape zurück, dass dieser sich für seine erste Zaubertrankstunde umziehen konnte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

fin

A/N Okay, Leute, lyncht mich nicht. Ich habe ganz schamlos etwas Harrys fünftem Jahr hinzu gefügt, was nie passiert ist. Die Fic ist also ganz gewaltig AU, ich weiss. Aber wen störts:-P Mir gefielen ausserdem die kleinen Seitenhiebe auf alle Slash-fics :-D

Ich gehe übrigens davon aus, dass Snape nicht als Person wieder bei Voldie spioniert, sondern auf sonst eine Weise. Denn Voldie hat ja auf dem Friedhof gesagt, dass er ihn töten wolle, weil er ihn für immer verliess. (Dass er damit Snape meinte, hat JKR angedeutet)

An die Reviewer:

**Loki Slytherin:** Danke für das Review. Hier ist das nächste und auch schon das letzte. Ich wollte es noch oben haben, bevor das nächste Buch alles offiziell als falsch herausstellt:-P

**Nics:** Oh, ich kann es auch kaum erwarten, bis das Buch kommt. Und ichmuss es noch nicht einmal kaufen, sondern kriege es geschenkt freu Harry und Co waren komplett auf der falschen Spur:-P


End file.
